Saints Row: Saving Her
by redgamer2755
Summary: The boss is sucked into a JUJU board, which leads to Hell. It is up to Johnny and Kinzie to save her before her mind is erased and, she commands Satan's army. This takes place after my first fanfic, Saints Row: Finally Found You. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Celebration

**Saving Her - Chapter 1**

**Takes place after "Finally Found You"**

***You should probably read "Finally Found You" first, but hey I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life.**

**I don't own anything, I just wrote the fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Saving Her**

I woke up and looked over on the other side of my bed. There he was. Johnny had been with me every morning since defeating Zinyak. I admit, things got a little rocky with Gat and I. I was the boss and he was my second in command. He didn't like taking commands from me, but he cared about me and did anything I asked. I was a hard ass sometimes, I know, but he and the rest of the crew knew I cared about them, they were the only family I had. I also set high expectations for them because I only wanted the best.

I rolled to check the clock, it read 10:00.

"Ugh, time to get up." I whispered.

Before getting up I rolled back over and smiled, Johnny was still sleeping. He was wearing a white tank and boxers. His glasses were on his nightstand by his comb and hair gel. I laughed quietly, he couldn't go anywhere without his glasses or hair gel.

"How did I ever get a someone like you?" I said softly.

I stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. I then proceeded to get up and walk over to my dresser to get my space suit. I quietly walked out of my quarters and went to the shower.

There I thought about today's plans. We had to set up and celebrate Kinzie's birthday. She's never had one so, we thought it would be nice to give her one. She didn't get out much, all she did was stare at her computer screen. She needed a distraction. I hopped out and put on my clothes and went back to my quarters to apply some makeup.

I came back and Johnny was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes, he was just being stubborn.

"Hey." I said, stroking his arm.

"Hey." He replied with a grin.

"You need to get up and help everyone set up for the party."

"Give me a couple minutes."

"Fine."

Before Johnny left to get a shower he came over to my dresser. He kissed me. I got that kiss every morning, the kiss that meant everything was going to be okay and I didn't have to worry because he was here. I knew when Gat was here anything was possible.

I walked down the stairs with Johnny trailing behind me. The whole crew was in Pierce's lounge setting up for the day. The party was meant to be a surprise, we had been planning this for weeks now. Kinzie was still sleeping which meant we had some extra time to set up.

"Hey Boss." Everyone said.

"Hey guys, let us get started setting up, shall we?"

Shaundi, Asha, and I began hanging streamers. Pierce, Ben, Johnny, and Kieth were setting up the bar. Matt, Zinjai, CID, and Jane Austin we're baking a giant tea cup cake. Suddenly we heard Kinzie coming down the stairs and decided to hide.

"Where is everyone?"

"Surprise!" We yelled.

"What is this for?"

"Your birthday, of course." Johnny said.

"I've never celebrated a birthday."

"Then, let us be the first to help you celebrate." I replied.

Kinzie looked at us very unsure.

"C'mon Kinzie, we have a cake, some drinks, and games." Matt squealed.

"Games? I like games." Kinzie said with a evil grin.

Matt pulled out this spooky game board called "JUJU." I don't know where he got it, but that didn't matter at this point. We were here to celebrate with drinks and fun.

"This is how you talk to the dead?" Kinzie asked, very skeptical.

"Oh hush, it will be fun." Shaundi said.

"Alright, let's play! How do we start?" Kinzie said sounding more interested.

"Everyone put your hand on the cursor." Matt instructed.

"Cursor, huh?" Johnny snorted.

"Then, we ask it a question. I'll go first." Matt squealed again.

"Will the boss/president/empress ever find a partner to rule along side her?"

"Really, Matt? Do I really need to hit you again?" I yelled.

"No, no I want to hear this." Johnny said with a smug grin.

"I bet you would." I said under my breath.

The board moved the cursor to yes. I looked up and saw everyone at the table snickering as they looked at the expression I gave to Johnny. Who just gave me a blank stare and then, laughed.

"He must be loving this." I thought.

Johnny and I never talked about getting married. Well, we could because none of the crew were registered priests and Earth was gone, we couldn't set up a home life. Plus, I wasn't the marrying type. I didn't think Gat was either. All he thought about was guns, murder, revenge, and sometimes, on rare occasions maybe even me. My thoughts were interrupted by Shaundi asking another stupid question.

"Who will tame the President's wild heart?"

I thought we covered this. I was interested in Johnny, but I didn't know if our relationship was serious. I thought we just really cared for each other. I mean the romantic things we did were great, but we never thought about marriage. Well, I guess I never did really. I was too busy running a gang, murdering, and causing chaos everywhere. And what would happen if we did get serious? Would we get married? Would we have a bunch of little Johnny Jrs. running around? Oh no. One Gat was enough, but another one or more would just be too much. The whole world would be destroyed. I didn't think of myself as a good role model anyway, who wants there kid to grow up and say "Hey, I want to be a gang leader just like my mom and dad." There were many other reasons for not getting married and having kids, but I didn't want to think about it right now.

"Oh no." I yelled about ready to throw the board across the room, but I was too late.

The board move to "J". I was relieved, "J" for Johnny, right? No, the board continued and spelled J-E-Z-E-B-E-L .

"Who the fuck is Jezebel?" I said, very irritated.

Suddenly a portal opened and sucked me into what I imagine was certain doom.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Are We Serious?

**Saving Her- Ch 2**

**Are we serious?**

**I will be posting new chapters every couple of days. **

**Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

"Umm…shit." Matt said.

"Where did you find that board?" Johnny said with his hand tightening around the computer nerd's neck.

"I… might of found it in Zinyak's storage room." Matt squeaked while squirming in Johnny's hand.

"And?"

"It belonged to Alister Crowley." He whimpered.

"Are you serious? So you got this board knowing it belonged to a magician and thought "Hey! I don't what this board is or does so, I'll bring it on the ship and put everyone at risk of losing their life?" Shaundi yelled.

As this was going the board was simply laughing. It kept spelling "ha" over and over. Johnny had enough and just shot it with his pistol.

"Are you going to tell me where the Boss is, or do I have to empty the barrel?"

The board was now frightened and considered it's options. After careful consideration, the board's cursor moved to "Yes". Johnny smiled and threw it onto the table.

"You think we can trust it?" Matt asked.

"Oh now that question is going through your mind? You couldn't have thought of that when you saw it and brought it back here?" Shaundi said as Pierce began restraining her from punching him.

"Enough!" Johnny yelled.

"Let's just see where this thing put the Boss."

"Fine." Everyone said in agreement.

The Boss was in trouble and all they cared about was who to blame for her capture. Obliviously it was Matt, but no one said anything, except Shaundi. Shaundi always respected the Boss, when the Boss became the new leader back in Stilwater, she recruited Shaundi as on of her top people. Shaundi always appreciated the Boss, and now she was gone. The only option for Shaundi was to make Matt's life very unpleasant until the return of the Boss. That was if she returned.

"Alright, where is the Boss?" Johnny asked.

The board spelled out the word "Hell."

"So, what's the plan?" Shaundi asked.

"I'm going into Hell and getting her." Gat replied.

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going." Kinzie said with two pistols in her hand.

"No."

"It's my birthday."

"Ugh…fine."

"Let me grab some things and I'll meet you back here in an hour."

"Alright."

**Johnny's POV**

I ran back up to the quarters that we shared, she was in trouble, and I had to save her. This wouldn't have happened if I'd just reached a little farther and grabbed her hand when she reached out. She would be sitting right here next to me saying "Well shit, that was a close one," but she wasn't. She was stuck in "Hell," literally.

For once I had something to lose, the one thing I had and took for granted. She was there for me when through it all, she saved me from the VKs, helped me through Aisha's death, and also saved me from Zinyak's nightmare. We got our revenge on everyone, which was part of the healing process I guess, but she was there for me emotionally too. When I had her with me, my world was stable. Now, she's gone and I want some payback, because no body fucks with Johnny Gat or his girl.

Oh shit. There was that phrase again. "My Girl." I don't think we are in a relationship. I'm not totally against that. I mean we talked and flirted here and there. We've had some flings. Most of when we are drunk, but flings. We haven't had sex since I've been up in her room though. I don't know why, maybe she thinks we are just "Friends". I mean you tell your friend you love them, right? I didn't and neither did she, except when we were talking to each other. Maybe, we are in a relationship that every knows about except for us. Hell, these are the questions I need to ask when I get her back.

As I was thinking, I managed to pack everything I needed. And still had 45 minutes left. So, I decided to take a quick nap…

"Johnny." She whispered.

"Boss?" I replied.

"Johnny, I knew you would save me."

"You know I couldn't leave you behind, I need you and so does the crew."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't real."

"What do you mean this isn't real?

She kissed my cheek and turned the other way. She disappeared. My body fell to ground and became numb. There was nothing to me if I didn't have her. The world was black because she showed me light. The world was deaf because she taught me to listen. And without her everything was just gone.

I woke up. It was only a dream. And now my mind was clear, we get the Boss and tear the motherfucker's face off who took her.

I went down stairs to the lounge and found the board on the table next to Kinzie. Kinzie had every portable piece of tech she could carry.

"What?"

"Do you really need all of that?" I said with a deep sigh.

"Fine, then we won't go get the Boss and you can sit here are whine about what could have been."

"Fine. Wait what?"

"I see the way you look at her and I see you leave her quarters every morning. Everyone thinks you two are just playing, but you really care for her, don't you?

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Fine, but you know I'm right."

"Shut up."

The board opened the portal as soon as Johnny and Kinzie were done chatting. They both jumped in.

"Here I come Boss."


	3. Chapter 3 - Maybe?

**Saving Her - Ch 3**

**Maybe?**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**And the story continues.… **

I hit the ground hard.

"Ouch."

Then Kinzie fell on me.

"Hey, that didn't hurt so bad!" She squealed

"Well, it wasn't like you hit the ground first."

"Quit your whining and let's find a car."

I got up and looked around. Hell actually wasn't too bad. It just had a lot of fire and rocks. When, I heard about Hell it and how was supposed to be this place of where your nightmares become reality, which it was kind of was true. I didn't have the Boss. Stop that, I thought. You need to focus. Now wasn't the time to worry about what could be happening, it's about what will be happening when I save her.

"There's a car, just jump down."

I ran over and jumped in and something caught my eye. A huge sign that read "Ultor." "A Brighter Future, and a Better Life." Not this again, not Dane Vogel. Anyone, but that sly bastard. He already tried killing us all once and failed, just like everyone we come in contact with. It was good to see him being shot in the face back in Stillwater, and falling face first into the ground. Hell, maybe I even get to do that this time.

As we were driving Kinzie started asking questions because she saw me stare at that sign for a while and probably thought I was crazy.

"So, is that the guy that used to own Ultor?"

"Yes."

"Before you killed him?"

"Yes."

"That seems to be a common pattern. If the Saints don't have power we kill who does and take theirs. All right so, why don't we drive there? You two already know each other. So, he could be a could person to get some information out of."

"Sure, I don't have any better ideas."

We continued our drive to Ultor building. It was still as ugly as I remember it. When the Saints took it over we gave it a completely different look. It wasn't black and orange for long. We put in everything purple that you could imagine. Shit was so simple back then. We were just a bunch of young, stupid, gang bangers who had a happy trigger finger. Yeah, we were tough, but no one in the group knew how to run a multi million dollar company. We just said "Fuck it," and smoked up all day long. Now, looking back at all the shit that has gone down, maybe we should have been more careful.

Finally, the Ultor building. I walked in the front door and found Vogel leaning on a desk.

"Welcome to Hell."

"What no receptionists?" Kinzie said.

"Not unless you want to fill in."

"No thanks."

"I'm not guessing you came here to reminisce. Let's go up to my office."

We went to the elevator and all stood there in complete silence until Dane starting talking about his branch of Ultor. Some stupid shit, I don't get it nor do I care. Dane was still Dane. His attitude hasn't changed, but he seems a little bit more corporative. He still wore that black and orange suit from the first time I saw him, but hey if my life was cut short I wouldn't worry about what I was wearing. I would be worrying about how I was going to make a life down here. Finally, we reached his office.

"So, as you can tell Johnny I've made quite the life for myself."

I pulled my gun out and put it right in front of his face.

"Where's the Boss?"

"I explained that in the elevator, weren't you listening?"

"I stopped listening after, 'This is what all my hard work and effort got me.'"

"Well then, I guess you'll never know."

Fuck that, I was going to get some answers from this guy. He knew where she was and wasn't going to tell me? Really? Did he know that I was Johnny Gat, the motherfucker everyone was afraid of back in Stillwater, I could throw him right out the window right now, but I didn't. I just lost patience and threw him onto the table and shoved the gun in his forehead in a more threatening manner. He was taken by surprise and let out a small whimper.

"I didn't take her, Satan did." He said nervously.

"Why?"

"He wants her to take control of his army to storm Heaven."

"Alright, so how do I get her back?"

"You are going to need to piss him off enough to get him to find you. Then, you kill him and get her back or you die and never see her again."

I couldn't do that. Not seeing her again was not a option. She was my rock, the one thing that kept me sane. Aisha was the only other person who could do that, and when she died I was a mess. Then, the Boss came to me for emotional support and helped me through it. I've never met a tougher woman then her. She was beautiful and brave. She did what she had to, no matter the consequences. She saved me even when she knew the rest of humanity could be terminated. I owed her everything, and now it was time to return the favor.

"Sounds good to me. So, what do I do to piss him off exactly?"

"Just be you. And blow everything up."

"Alright, I can do that."

I walked outside to begin my path of destruction.

I began by picking up some new allies. First, on the list was Shakespeare. You know, the one that wrote all that poetry. Yeah, Vogel had to explain what he did because I never even heard of the guy. Maybe… that's why I became a gang banger, I was never interested in books.

I walk into this night club scene, and looked up at the DJ.

"Hello, dear friends. Welcome to Shakespeare's remix!"

"Oh, this guy is nuts. I can already tell."

"Looks like we have a puckish rogue on the scene, who seems to be expecting some help. But, first we need to start the play to see if he is worthy of my time. The first act begins!"

A bunch of demons swarmed the dance floor. Some were flying and firing at me. Oh, this is going to be good. I yanked out my favorite pistol and began firing. Demon and after demon falling and begging for death.

"Done. Can we talk now?"

"No, now we start to build up the the climax. A good writer always starts subtle and then starts building up to the best part."

"Well, sorry I wouldn't know."

Another group of demons double the size of the other group jumped out and flew towards me. I pull at my machine gun and start rapid firing. Demons falling everywhere, blood all the ground. Patrons were running and screaming. I look up and Shakespeare was laughing.

"Now, Act 3. The final act!"

Next thing I knew these demons with barriers start showing up. Aw shit. These things are getting smarter. I was running out of ammo so, I switched to my rocket launcher. I couldn't give up now, if I thought this was hard, then it was going to be impossible to get the Boss back, and defeat Satan.

"Yeah, take that. Tell your boss I'm coming for him next." I said very coldly.

I walked over the piles of dead demons and up the stairs to the booth.

"So you in, Shakespeare?" I said with my hand stretch out.

"Of course, you proved yourself through the art of murder. A art that has been practiced through time, but you sir are the master." He said grabbing my hand and shaking it firmly.

"Ugh, thanks. Let's get back to Ultor."

We returned to Ultor and looked at the remaining options of allies. The guys that remained were a pirate, a Viking of some sort, and the twins. The same twins that tried to kill me before Zinyak snatched me up anyway. This brought back memories.

I told the Boss to go because I thought could handle myself. Then, she heard me "die." I couldn't have imagined the pain on her face and in her heart. She told me she couldn't stand the thought of me dying on her like that. She thought we would go out together, guns blazing, but no, she thought I was killed by the damn Syndicate. I didn't mean cause pain or hurt to anyone, especially her. She didn't deserve to wonder if her best friend was still alive.

I felt like a asshole, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I was kidnapped. But, I let that happen though. If I hadn't told her to go, maybe she and I would have taken Steelport over, together. Maybe, we wouldn't have run into Zinyak. Maybe, he wouldn't have destroyed Earth. Maybe, we would just be a bunch of gang bangers back in the White House, doing nothing. Maybe, we would of had a better life then we do right now.

I guess, I didn't have a choice now, the damage was done and there was no going back. We couldn't change the past, but we could change the future. I could find the Boss, and we start a new life together. Maybe, we start a relationship, a real one. The relationship in which there are no questions of "What are we doing?" Or "Where will this lead?" Because we would already know the answer. And that answer would be "Where ever life takes us is where we'll go, and as long as we had each other it would be enough to keep us going."

I shook my head.

"C'mon no time to waste."


	4. Chapter 4 - Knight or Villian?

**Saving Her - Ch 4**

**Knight or Villain?**

**Alright… I'm thinking maybe only 2 chapters left. If you have any ideas for a new story I could start, please let me know in the review section.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Anyway, let us get back to it…**

Next on my list was "The Twins." Their names were Kiki and Viola, I think. I didn't have much time to chat with them because I went from a jail cell, to business offer, to killing Frenchy, then being snatched by Zinyak. Yeah, shit was never easy, but there was never a dull moment when you were a celebrity. I had my own magazine and clothing line, but it still wasn't enough. I was always thought there was something more. I guess I should be more careful for what I wish for.

I arrived at the place Dane marked for me. The building had a huge sign that read "Cerberus." This must be their alternative because their lives were cut short and they didn't get the Saint's franchise. I hesitated at first, maybe Kinzie should be here. I not exactly going to walk into a warm welcome of "Hey, look who made it into Hell." Plus, Kinzie never shut up about how her and Viola became "sisters." I'm going to have hell to pay when I get back to Ultor, aren't I?

"Hey, Viola and Kiki right?"

"Shut up and grab a gun. We got demons out front." Viola yelled.

I did as I was told. I grabbed a sub machine gun out of a wooden box, then ran out the front. Kiki and Viola were taking cover by some trucks. I ran over to the opposite side and took cover. I then looked up and saw demons everywhere, I looked down and there were more coming. Yeah mayhem baby! I start shooting like a madman and took out all of them. Then, a really huge one with a flaming sword shows up.

"Ahh, you must be one of Satan's generals." I say with a smug grin.

"This will be the end of you." The demon growls.

"Not by a long shot."

I jump up and shoot him in the back. It doesn't work. He gets right back up and starts swinging.

"Alright tough guy you wanna dance? Let's dance."

He swings, I dodge, he swings again, and I dodge again. The same pattern over and over. Then, I see a weak point and jump right at him. I take my pistol out and pull the trigger right between his eyes. He whimpers and falls right to the ground.

"Hey, thanks." Viola says.

"No problem."

"What can we do to help you?"

"Well, two things. First, we need guns to stop Satan and get the Boss."

"Done. What's the second?"

"Viola I need you to see Kinzie. She really misses you and your sisterly time."

"Wait…what? Sisterly time? You replaced me?." Kiki whines.

"No, she is like a little sister. She grows on you, I promise."

"Ugh…fine. We'll meet you back at Ultor."

After that, Dane calls and tells me their is someone waiting to meet me at Ultor. I was curious to see who this person was.

"Johnny, this is Jezebel." Dane says.

"And I care because?"

"I'm the devil's daughter." Jezebel sighs.

As soon as I heard that I pull out my gun and grab her.

"So, I get to hold you hostage? Nice."

"I came here to help you though."

"Now, your lying to me."

"I can help you, I have no intention of helping my father at all." She said.

"How?"

"I can sneak you into my Dad's palace and you can get your friend back. It won't be easy, but I can do it."

"Just friends, huh?" Dane laughs.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I yell.

"Friends or lovers, I don't care. The point is I can get you access to her."

"Fine." I say, letting go of her.

"So, I need you and Kinzie to cause more mayhem and get more people on your side. The more of that you do the more my dad is distracted. Then, I can plan how and when I can sneak you in."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be in touch with Dane." She says leaving to return to her home.

Now, all that is left in the room is Kinzie, Dane, and I.

"So, what is next?" Kinzie says.

"You get out there and grab the rest of our potential allies and cause some mayhem. Then, we get to kill Satan and go home."

"Alright. You two try not to kill each other. While I'm out. Try talking about your favorite hobbies." Kinzie said with a cheesy smile.

"I can't promise anything." I whisper.

I sit down in the chairs in front of Dane's desk. He sits at his desk. We sit there for about 15 minutes in silence. I figured if I said something he would give me a speechless some business running BS, and he probably figured if he said something I'd blow his head off. Which was a common thing I did. I wasn't a very patient person, if I wanted some thing it was going to be done now, not put off till when ever I got to it. I wanted the Boss now! That wasn't a option though.

We couldn't just wing it, it would cost us all of our lives. Not just Kinzie and I, but everyone who associated with us or even looked at us. Knowing Satan's reputation, I wasn't going to take that chance.

"So, how long?" Dane asked.

"What the fuck you mean how long? My dick size or what?"

"No, no. Let me rephrase that. How long have you and her been in this relationship?"

"There's a relationship? And with whom, exactly?"

"You and the Boss. Kinzie filled me in, so you have no secrets here."

"Shit. Well, I'm going to tell you what I know. And that is I don't know. I don't know what 'we' are doing, but guess what? If we do start something I'll be the first one to let you know." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, be that way. It's about time someone got a hold of your crazy ass, anyway. Wait though, it's another crazy ass trying to control you."

I got up and threw my chair on the ground. I walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. I felt my blood boiling and face getting hot. My whole body just hot with anger, not in a murdering way either. It was as if my body felt the need to protect. No one talks about her that way.

"What was that?" I said, moving toward the window with him still in my grasp.

"Nothing I assure you." He said shifting in my hands nervously.

"Let's pretend this conversation never happened. Let's have a truce, I no longer reminisce with you and you don't kill me. We don't have to be friends, we just need to get along until you find the Boss. Then, I can go back to running a multi million dollar company and you can go back to you ship, deal?"

"Deal." I said letting him go.

I left his office. I couldn't stand anymore silence. I walked out and sat in the lobby. The music was annoying, but easier to listen to then Dane's assumptions. He called me a crazy ass. I always thought I was mildly insane, but not downright crazy. Then, he called the Boss a crazy ass too. She wasn't though, I mean when it came to murdering yeah, she was crazy, but who wouldn't be. When she wasn't killing she was my emotional compass. She was this different person when she wasn't too busy being a gang banger. As I sat there Shakespeare walked in through the door.

"Something wrong, dear boy?" He said.

"Nah, I'm good."

"All heroes have weaknesses, you know?"

"What if I'm not a hero though? What if I'm the bad guy? What if she could be this different person if she never got caught up in the Saints and I?

"Are you talking about your affections towards the woman you are saving?"

"Yes, she needs a good man in her life and I'm afraid I'm not it."

"She is no saint either."

"Yeah, but she needs to get her life on track. She could've have been so much more then a street thug. Looking at her you wouldn't know it, but she is not your normal gang banger leader. She is a protector and leader, not just of our gang, but off anyone who has been wronged. That is the difference between us. She likes killing and running a gang, but always is looking for more in her life, where I love killing and being in a gang. There is so much more to her then people think and she deserves more then me. Because at the end of the day, I'm the bad guy that kills to save the ones he loves, and she is the one that I am never going to win her over." I said with a deep sigh.

"What if you aren't the villain in this story though? What if you are the knight in shining armor she has always wanted? You may not see it Johnny, but look what you are doing for her. You are murdering, but for a cause. That cause is her. Why? Because you love her. You want to see her safe, and happy with or without you." He says.

"I never thought of it that way." I said shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5 - Killing Satan

**Saving Her - Ch 5**

**We are getting done to the end of it… One more chapter after this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Killing Satan!**

Jezebel called and Dane put her on speaker phone.

"Hey Dane, I'm ready to sneak him in."

"That was quick, huh?"

"Well, with Gat and Kinzie down here, you should've know it wouldn't have taken that long to make a mess of this place."

"Fair enough," he said sighing heavily and hanging up.

Dane looked over at me nervously. He was still a little cautious from our last chat we had. He had a to be, I nearly killed. I was the person you didn't want to piss off, and the person who if you did piss off, I'd kill you right then and there. I didn't care who was standing around.

"Hey Gat," he said nervously.

"How can I help you, Dane?" I said with a charming smile.

"Umm… Jezebel is ready to sneak you in, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm in."

I ran out and met her at her father's palace. The place was huge. There was fire all over the place too, I guess there would be. We are in Hell. Jezebel opened the door.

"Hey," she said quietly.

I nodded and proceeded in to the hall where the Boss was kept. She was in a purple casket labeled "The President of The United States." That motherfucker. Now, I was really pissed at Satan. No time to think, we need to get her out of here. Then, we would be back on the ship in no time.

"How do we open it?" I asked.

"Try breaking it, your good at that, right?"

As I moved to open the box I heard a scream from behind me. I quickly pulled out my gun and saw Satan himself in nothing except what looked like boxer briefs.

"Haha, you think you can kill the almighty Satan?"

"Well, yeah sure. I'm Johnny Gat."

"I know that. You are the most dangerous man in the entire universe, I would have asked you to control my army, but you aren't so easily manipulable as you little girlfriend here. Now, put the gun down and we'll talk or I'll snap Jezebel's neck."

"You wouldn't do that, she's your daughter."

"I'll say something kind at her funeral."

I put the gun down, there was no use in having a innocent killed because I wanted the Boss back. I love the Boss, but I won't risk losing an ally to help get her back.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Marry my daughter and become my successor. Then, I'll let your friend leave with your girl."

"Johnny, don't listen to him." Jezebel said, gasping for air.

"You'll guarantee her safety when she leaves?"

"I'll let you monitor the whole escort back to the real world."

I hesitated at first, but this was the Boss' chance to get away. Yeah, she wouldn't have me, but she will have a chance to restart. I will be looking after her from down here. Maybe, she'll make it back to me one day, but not now. She needs to live her life to fullest even if it is without me.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand firmly.

Satan gave me some time before the wedding, this gave me time to talk to Kinzie and Dane.

"So, things are changing. I'm marrying Jezebel and you get to escape with the Boss."

"That's a good plan." Dane said.

"Yeah, it is. If you like the idea of the Boss making my life a living hell." Kinzie whispered.

"What?"

"Johnny, she would never shut up about you when we first met in Steeleport. She always talked about what you and her were the best of friends. She loved then and she loves you now, she was a complete wreck when you were gone the first time. How do you think she'll react when she finds out you sacrificed yourself again for her? She'll be a mess and I'll have to hear about how I didn't stop you."

"Yeah, well she deserves better anyway."

"No, Johnny we aren't leaving without you."

"Fine. How about I just walk in and shoot Satan in the face?"

"Well, the others down here who have associated their selves with us haven't got a invite. So, I would say yeah that's our best plan right now."

"Good." I said, confidently.

"You go to the wedding, and I'll sneak in after you piss him off."

"Alright let me get a few things and I'll meet at the church."

I walked out and went to the closest gun dispenser. I picked up some heavy weapons, if this was going to be a hard fight I needed to be ready for what ever came. Even, if it was death.

I ran through the plan a dozen times. Distract demons while Kinzie gets the Boss. Then, kill Satan and return to the ship. It was a lot easier said then done, but I couldn't stop now. Kinzie was right I can't just give up and let Satan win. The Boss would be a huge wreck over my decision to save her while I stay here. She didn't deserve that. She needed me along side her, maybe I wasn't the best thing for her, but I was most definitely not the worst thing for her.

I reached the door that led to the church.

"Let's finish this."

I walked down the aisle to see Jezebel and Satan standing by the altar. Satan smiled, he was just happy I surrendered and decided to become his successor. I reached the altar Satan sighed.

"Welcome to the wed-."

"Take that you bastard," I said with a smug grin. I had pulled out my pistol and shot him right in the face.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Jezebel said, unconvinced.

"It's this new upgrade."

As soon as I said that Satan jumped up and swatted me with his wing. I went flying across the room and crashed into a pillar. He then threw Jezebel out of the church into the next room, locking it so she couldn't escape.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

"I have a bad habit of underestimating people."

He laughed and sent demons my way. I began to shoot, but as soon as I did Kinzie came flying threw the door.

"I thought you said you'd would sneak in."

"Yeah, I thought that too. Then, I thought why not be a badass?"

"Yeah, I get it."

Kinzie and I began blowing the demon's faces off. Clean shots every time, that's how I liked it. Satan became enraged and grabbed me.

"You can't win, I'm a god."

I didn't give him the pleasure of a response. I raised up my gun and began to shoot him repeatedly in the face. He was in pain and dropped me. I ran back to get position and to take him out. I only shot in the head though. I needed to make my shots count. The less I had to use with more damage was the best plan.

Satan fell to the ground and was crying out in pain. He was gasping for air as well.. I ran over to finish him.

"Wait, I ca-."

He was shut off by the sound me stomping on his skull. I just killed Satan. I can't believe it, I killed Satan. The almighty overloard of Hell is dead! Now, I can get out of here with the Boss.


	6. Chapter 6 - The End

**Chapter 6 - The End**

**We finally have reached the end of my little tale, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much I loved writing it.**

**Here we go for the last time…**

I run over to the room where Satan had locked Jezebel. I began ripping the hinges of the door and saw her laying on the ground.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Kill him? Yes. You are free to do whatever you want with Hell."

"Awesome, I'm going to bring my favorite show 'Nyteblade' back." She said with a squeal.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the purple casket that laid in front of what was Satan's throne. Kinzie was already standing beside it, she waved at me to come over.

"C'mon open it."

"She'll probably want to see you first anyway."

"Nah, I'm just the guy who saved her."

"Shut up and open it."

I looked at the lock and unlocked it. My palms became sweaty, I was nervous. Would she remember what happened? Would she be willing to talk about "us", after I save her? Before I could hesitate the lock slipped off the casket and fell onto the floor. I pushed up on the top to see her lay with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hey Boss," I whispered.

"Ugh, Johnny not now," she mumbled

"C'mon time to leave."

"Why would I want to leave my room?"

"Because we aren't on the ship."

**Boss' POV**

I shot up at the sound of those words. If we aren't on the ship where the fuck were we? I looked around and saw Johnny, Kinzie, and some girl with horns around me. I thought I just had a bad dream, but no my reality had become a personal Hell.

"So, what happened to me?"

"Well, you got sucked into Hell. And Kinzie and I came to save you. I gathered a few people and came for you. Just like I promised," Johnny said stroking my face.

"Thank you, all of you. Now, can we please go home?"

"Sure."

At the request of Johnny the board reopened the portal leading back to the ship, but before Johnny went he was stopped by God himself.

**Johnny's POV**

"Look, I need to repay you for your services."

"Can I just go home? You don't need to do anything for me."

"Aisha is up her."

After that my eyebrow shot up. Aisha? I had forgotten about her. I shouldn't have. She was the first women who understood me and loved me. She was this beautiful, intelligent woman who had to leave her pop culture life behind because of my gang. She didn't deserve that. She deserved a life so much more then I could have given her.

Then, when the Boss was in the boat accident, I was sent away because of Troy ratting the gang out. I should have seen that coming, but I didn't. When the Boss broke out and saved me Aisha and I were reunited, but only for a short time. Then, Jyunichi came in and killed her. I just got her back only to have her taken again. Only this time it was forger, but here was my chance to see her again.

I snapped out of it, I can't do that the Boss needed me. She was my second chance at redemption, I won't let any take her from me. Every time, I think of her in trouble I have one thought, stay focused. I'm not letting anything happening to her. She needs me and I need her. She needs a friend, lover, me. It's decided. I'm staying with the Boss.

"Tell her I love her, but I just can't pick up everything and leave. I'll see her soon, maybe. If I make it into Heaven."

"You will, Johnny. You are a murderer, but a selfless one. You put to her before yourself and that makes you a good person."

"Thank you."

"Oh and so you know, I won't be seeing you soon."

"Good."

**Boss' POV**

"Boss!," Shaundi yelled.

"Hey!"

"You made it back alive!," Matt said hugging me.

"Ugh…yeah," I said pushing him away gently.

"Shaundi doesn't have to torture me anymore."

Shaundi smiled, she was happy to have the Boss back and torturing little Matty was always fun. She loved making people pay.

"Where's Johnny?," Kinzie asked.

As soon as Kinze said that Johnny came flying through the portal. He ran into the Boss causing her to fall on the ground. Johnny was now laying on top of me, grinning.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there," he said smiling.

"Yeah me neither."

"If you to are done playing touchy flirty could we please get back to the party?," Kinzie said dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"Of course!" I said.

We jumped up and began dancing to the music. Later, we played drinking games. Everyone was trashed except Johnny and I. Gat and I hold our alcohol well. I drank a few beers as did he. The rest of the crew drank bottle after bottle, never stopping. I began walking each person back to their quarters. I returned to the lounge to find bottles all over the place, I decided to leave them because this would be our explanation when anyone asks "What happened?" tomorrow morning. I sat down and took a deep breathe.

"Been a long night, hasn't it? Johnny said.

"Yeah, I guess, but it was worth it."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, all I remember is me waking up and seeing you and then going to the party."

"Yeah. That's what I figured. I couldn't stop thinking about-," he paused.

"About what?," I asked.

"Nothing."

"Johnny, if you have something to say just say it."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"About me?"

I was shocked. I'd never think to hear that question from Johnny. I never really thought about it got be honest. Yeah, he stayed up in my room, but it wasn't like we were having sex. We kissed a little and were a bit touchy feely. I never thought anything of it though. Was he thinking that we need to be serious? Because if so, then yeah I'm in. I always wanted more with Gat, but never thought he would want anything more.

"Yeah, I can't get you out of my head. Whenever your around I feel the need to keep your safe and be the cause of your happiness. There is no one I want besides you. That's why I us to be closer. I want you."

"Like this?," I said scooting towards him.

"You know what I mean."

I sat on his lap and kissed him. Johnny wasn't the guy to express his feelings quite well, but when he did it was beautiful. He said things very girl wanted to hear when they thought of a relationship. Johnny wasn't perfect, but I wasn't either. The both us of together could be something great or tragic. I was up to find out if he was.

"I'd be interested in that." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled. Johnny picked me up and carried me to our quarters. The quarters we would continue to share for a long time. I didn't care what was going to happen tomorrow, I just wanted to live in this moment. The moment of two people caring for each other and not worrying about where the other person is or if that if their okay. Because we had each other for the moment that would last a life time. Johnny shut the door behind us and slowly laid me onto the bed.


End file.
